


Existing Attention

by Nothing_to_see_here_folks



Series: Not gonna lie this is where we're at right now [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Corpses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Stuffed corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_to_see_here_folks/pseuds/Nothing_to_see_here_folks
Summary: No one notices Molly Hooper. That's ok though, she know just the way to be noticed.
Relationships: One sided Molly Hooper/Sherlock Holmes if you squint
Series: Not gonna lie this is where we're at right now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067312
Kudos: 5





	Existing Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there. Yes it's Molly's turn and I might be sorry later. Please keep in mind that I don't mean to upset or offend anyone, so please tell me if and why you're upset so that I can find the appropriate tags and warnings. Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive.
> 
> God help me what have I done?

Molly slowly makes her way up the stairs. She leaves footprints behind her, she's far too gone to care. Sherlock and John are out, and will be for the next two days, countryside case. Mrs. Hudson is asleep. All the better for Molly, she'd hate having a witness, even though no one would believe said witness. She reaches the door of 221B, she's here to drop off a small present. It doesn't matter if she gets caught,she just wants one thing and one thing only, for Sherlock to notice her existence, not even in a remotely romantic or sexual way, John can have that if he wants it but she just wants to _be there_. To _exist_. She's done this before, or something similar, the truth is people just don't notice simple old Molly Hooper, not her accomplishments, not her style, not her kindness or quiet empathy, they don't _want_ to see her, they don't want to _look_.

Molly doesn't know why she wants Sherlock's attention so bad, it's not the best idea to break into a genius detective's house and leave a bunch of bodies stuffed with bugs, lying around. Molly couldn't care less, maybe if she gets the attention of someone as brilliant as Sherlock, other people will start to want to look at her too. That's what happened with John. Molly walks around the flat a bit the bodies smell filthy and she can hear the traffic outside as it seems to know no rest. She walks around some more, touching the walls and feeling the wood and the paint.

Three days later she's arrested for the murder of two children, and one elderly man. She can hear the disturbing voice of the sirens, way too high pitched for her taste. Apparently Sherlock traced her using the footprints, she stares at the detective and smiles. Sherlock's face remains stone cold, he hasn't talked much other than to accuse and explain evidence.

Molly wonders why. She still doesn't have Sherlock's full attention despite all she did, it's disappointing.

She'll have to try harder next time.


End file.
